Automated assembly systems can employ multiple automated process steps to assemble a workpiece or device. Assembly systems can perform multiple processes or assembly steps at a single position or station or multiple stations. For assembly at a single position, the workpiece is aligned for multiple process or assembly steps which provides advantages over multiple alignment steps to assure proper assembly of the workpiece or device. Complex assembly processes require complex assembly sequences which typically require additional space which can restrict single position assembly or conveyor assembly. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.